talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lizards
There really is so much to see and do. Special deals and packages. Make you wanna stay just a little longer. See if you can take it all in. But don't worry, there's plenty of room. Good evening unintelligible. How may I help you, sir? Yes, I'd like to get three suites for three lizards. For three lizards, sir? Yes, sir. Well, unfortunately we cannot accommodate animals in the rooms. Well, they're amphibians actually. Yeah, I - I know it. I know it. But that's something that should actually be authorized, in any case, by one of my managers, actually up to them. Will you... massage a lizard? Massage the lizards is something that, uh, need to be checked by, uh, the executive team of the hotel - Okay. - who agree with that or they won't. But unfortunately none of them is here right now as it is two AM in the morning. How do you... massage a lizard? How do we massage the lizards? Yes. Oh, I don't know exactly to be honest. That's - I don't - I've actually never had one with. So I don't know, how do they massage these kind of, ah, the lizards. Like, massage its ribs? Oh, I don't - I - I'm - don't know - how do they massage the lizards? How 'bout a cobra? Actually, I'm ninety-nine percent sure that we cannot put these kind of animals inside the hotel, sir. Like cobras, lizards and all these things. I could actually almost, uh, guarantee. Will you talk to my Leader? Here -''' I will talk - If would you like me, I will talk to your leader, if you like. '''Talk to my Leader. Yeah, perfect. of [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_86NhPx0hZQ Terence McKenna's Alien Dreamtime:] Hellooo. Hello? Hello? Hellooo. Sooo... how come it is... that the... further in you go... the bigger it gets? H-hi, sir? Are you there? Yes. Yeah, I'm listening - like, strange noises. And I don't know if - if this is a real call or if this is, like, a joke to the hotel. I'm sorry about it, but it's very a-strange. I'm listening to, like, really, a-strange noises. I know somebody was asking some questions. Let me hand you over to my Leader one more time. Yeah. Hellooo... Hi, sir. Sir. That was like... an introduction... laughs Is this a real call or are you - Yes! - because right now I don't exactly know what's going on. It's actually very, a-strange questions, the one that you asking me. Um, the meantime, I'm listening, like, very a-strange noises on the phone, and it's- it's actually not normal. I'm sorry about it, but - I think there is a small misunderstanding within this call. Stuff which looked like orange mothballs... Sir, if I keep listening this so I going to hang off the call, because I'm listening very strange noises. I don't know if this a real call or if it's not. Will you massage the lizards, or...? But is that kind of a joke, ''or anything, sir? Because I don't understand it. Massage the lizards? I don't know anybody who'd massage the lizards? '''On their ribs!' I give you my email address, I will forward it to the concierge, I will make sure that we will massage the lizard if they can find anyone who can do it. Good, good. Here, let's see what my Leader has to say. And I fell ''through the chrysanthemum...'' Sir? Do you mind if I really give it to you? The email address? Domed walls. What was happening... was that there were a lot of... ''beings... in there...'' Sorry, but I'm, uh, still listening on these a-strange noises. And it's actually not normal, all the noises that I'm actually listening to. I mean, I don't exactly know which is, entirely, the question that you have to me. If it's about the lizards, definitely, you will send me the email. I will definitely write it - write it down, and I will make sure that we, eh, send it to our concierge. But I don't know which kind of massage, to - can we do to a lizard, sir - Astonishment! - I don't exactly know which kind of massage we can do to a lizard, or something like that. But I don't really understand the, eh, purpose of this call. Here, let me give you my Leader. Objects which looked like... Faberge eggs from Mars, morphing themselves with Mandaean, alphabetical structures... I cannot accommodate lizards or cobras or anything like that, unfortunately. As I told you already, I already said the same answer several times, so as I told you once again, I will need to really hang off the phone, because these are very a-strange call. -- Category:Animals Category:Hotels and motels